Trident
by Trident-Hero
Summary: With the threat of a enemy that is not monsters, titans, or giants Percy and his friends fight for survival. The League of Assassins are hunting them down searching for the hero of heroes so he may never destroy them. extinction is at hand and its man against man. Who will rise up and proclaim they are the hero of heroes for all of age?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own. arrow or Percy Jackson.**

 **So this is a Percy JAckson and arrow crossover. you'll understand the story name later on after the first ten chapters? maybe before. But yes other characters besides the league people will be in this story like Slade, Malcolm, the whole arrow team, add the flash in there. But this will be a rise of the hero kind of story. I debated calling it extinction but then it wouldnt make since for the rest of the story i have all planned out in my head.**

 **Just so you guys Know, nobody is safe (Except for Percy) anybody could die any second. The people with POV's most likely will survive. Like an 85% chance. So i hope you guys stick around for the whole story. Always feel free to leave suggestions because they usually help.**

Ra's AL gul stood in his quarters anger covering his face. His wife slept peacefully in the bed behind him and his daughter in the room over. His anger was driven by the slip of paper in his hand delivered by one of his men. A prophesy ghost threatened his life, his daughters legacy, and the leagues future. It said-

 _The Hero of Hero's will stand Ra's al Guls blade in hand._

 _Demigod days will once again stand at the demise of the demon man._

 _Demon or Hero only one shall stand broken they both are but only one shall fall._

He had this for two years and it looked grimmer ever more that they would never find a demigod. They had to erase this threat, because the league must stand, Greek and Roman mythology had been studied, events that happened in New York from twelve years ago made since, the reports of a flying golden ship, sink holes in Rome randomly coming about didn't make since. But now they do. If they could capture a demigod they could learn where they live, and then kill them all.

It was a plan that would take months

The door opened and Ra looked over to see his first Lieutenant Al Sa- Her (the magician) "Yes?" Ra asked. "Sir, we have successfully captured a demigod," he informed his master. Ra nodded and followed Al Sa-Her out of the room. They walked down the corridors of the temple into the prison quarter. Al Sa- Her opened the door to one and laying inside was a boy in his early twenties. Black robes black hair and pale skin. Ra instantly knew who his godly parent was.

A smile crept upon Ra's al Guls face. "Where our your friends? The demigods?" He asked. The boy stood up and faced Ra. "Go to hell!" He growled. A smile appeared on Ra's face. "Something you must know a lot about Son of Hades." The boys face turned to shock and fear. "I believe you will find out that we are very persuasive, " Ra said before turning his back to the cell and walking away.

Two days later

A few levels up from the prison cells Nyssa al gul laid in her bed her eyes wide open as the screams of a young man echoed in the halls. The screaming hadn't stopped for the past two days Her eyes widened as he actually screamed something not of pain. "STARLING CITY!"

"What?" She asked herself confused. She rose from her bed taking a light blanket with her to help the cold from reaching her in her thin night gown. She walked out of her room into the hall where she spotted her father. He seemed troubled and she had never seen him troubled before. "Father what is it?" She asked. "Sleep my child, you'll need your energy," he spoke.

Percy pov.

"Six years and no signs of monster attacks, and yet Nico has gone missing?" I asked Chiron. He nodded grimly and I leaned on the wall in the big house. "Chiron what can we do? Jason and Piper have a kid, Annabeth is extending camp Olympus, I'm training the new recruits, Hazel and Frank just got married, and Leo... Leo's still missing," I exclaimed.

"Percy there is nothing we can do right now, go home relax and relax," Chiron ordered me. I sighed and nodded. "Let me know if you see anything." Chiron nodded before turning around. I walked out of the big house and looked at Camp Olympus. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter moved towards a more secluded area.

We moved into a forest area that was huge. Half of the space in between Starling and Central City was either farm land, small towns, and forest. Which we where currently located in. Annabeth had turned a small opening in the middle of the woods into about Ten miles of demigod heaven.

Temples, fountains, training arenas, war zones, schools, man made lake (my favorite), and the armory. Since the monster left s few years ago we have been using steel weapons. It defiantly didn't have to do with the arguments between the Greeks and Romans about which one was better and that they would go to war to prove it. Sadly it made Riptide steel as well but it had a trim of bronze for any monsters I may encounter.

 **(A/N it basically looks like the movie sword now, should I add in the glowing sword part I think that would be cool. Literally the only part of the second movie that I liked was that Riptide was actually bronze.. And that Annabeth was blonde)**

I walked down the streets toward my home. It had the very un original name of Hero Palace. It was Frank's idea. The seven hero's of the prophesy got one. Considering most of them moved into each others houses and Leo Never showed up again Nico, Coach Hedge, and Reyna got one as well.

I kept my eye out for Annabeth just In case I could surprise her. Usually with flowers, or chocolate. But today I hoped she would settle for a hug. We have been married five years now and I was the happiest mad on earth. I mean who else marries their best friend of fourteen years?

Only every nerd in a movie, I should shut up before I depress my self. Wait I'm

Just thinking this? SHUT UP MIND! No! YES! No!YES!... Wait why am I arguing with my mind wtf.

I was jolted from my thoughts as a cargo plan flew over us. Planes never fly over us, nothing ever fly's over us. I took a deep breath as the streets became deathly quiet. "Percy what's going on?" Someone asked. I looked over to see

Jason the blonde superman cutting his way through the crowd to me. "I don't know, maybe it's Leo making a dramatic return?" I offered.

My eyes went back to the cargo plane and they widened when I saw ten more behind it. "That can't be a coincidence," Jason said concerned. I didn't respond except reach for the familiar pen in my pocket. "Have you seen Annabeth lately?" I asked him. "She's in the center making the grand fountain, why?"

Gasp were heard from the crowd and even screams as men started jumping from them. "That's why!" I exclaimed. Jason stood still to stunned to move. "Percy, why are half the planes dive bombing us?" He asked. I looked back up to see the planes swooping down. "Jason, their not dive bombing," I exclaimed. "Then what are they doing?!" He asked.

I didn't respond my eyes to fixed on the parachuting men and cargo planes nearing the ground. "PERCY!" Jason asked again grabbing my shoulder. "They're invading!" I exclaimed. Jason's hand fell from my shoulder in shock.

We where to stunned to move as a cargo plane flew right over us. We turned and saw it headed right towards the big house. I started running and Jason was on my heels. "Percy wait!" He pleaded. I spun on my heel to face him. "JASON CHIRON IS IN THERE I CANT LEAVE HIM!" I exclaimed. Jason ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "I was going to say it would be faster to fly," he informed me. I nodded. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. Jason nodded and he grabbed my forearm.

Then he zoomed towards the big house flying into a window. The demigods in the big house looked shocked to see us. "EVERYBODY GET OUT!" Jason yelled. I glanced back at the the camp and instead I saw a cargo plane. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I yelled. I grabbed Jason and threw him away from the window.

The next thing I know is that bricks are flying everywhere and I'm flown off my feet a burning sensation on my back. I hit a wall hard and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO or Arrow. So this will be in Jason pov I'm making some of them different pov because a lot of them in the future will be straight Percy. So you will figure out the plan and who is part of the get the hell out of here squad is and the plan. I hope you like It and I hope you like it**

Jason pov.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Percy yelled. Suddenly he grabbed my shirt and threw me away from the window. I slid to a stop when I hit the wall and I watched in horror as a plane crashed in the building.

Bricks flew everywhere and an engine had an explosion and Percy flew across the room. He hit the back wall creating a small crater and falling to the ground. "PERCY!" I exclaimed jumping up. I didn't have time to run to him as men in black robes jumped from the wrecked plane attacking the injured demigods in side. I couldn't help because I had given my coin to my son, reminding him that as long as he had that I would be with him. Seriously regretting that at the moment.

I noticed a women figure with red trim on her uniform. Why did I notice her? Because well, she was standing in front of me pointing an arrow at me. Everything went in slow motion as the arrow flew at me. I thrust my hand out using the wind to stop the arrow. It stopped in mid air and the women's looked stunned. I gave out a small laugh and then willed the arrow to turn around. "Bye," I said and then with a flick of my wrist the arrow zoomed forward towards the women.

It my my time to be shocked to see her deflect the arrow. It broke her bow in half but she pulled a sword out a second later. "Should I say bye?" She asked her voice thick with a British accent. "No I should," a Percy's voice broke out. I turned to look at him and even I was a bit freaked out.

His black hair was blown up, a gash on his forehead was trickling blood down his face. His zipped gray jacket was burned, and the golden camp Olympus shirt had a slash in the shoulder oozing blood. He looked scary enough but what was the worst part. His sea green eyes had turned into a stormy blue of the ocean, his glare was dark and his usual smirk was stuck in a snarl.

One of the men in black charged at him but he easily side stepped the attack. He grabbed the man from behind and slammed him into the stone wall a crunch sound echoing in the halls. He grabbed the mans sword and tossed it to me. I was shocked at what just occurred

"I am Nyssa al gul heir to th-" she started but Percy cut in. "I DONT CARE!" He roared. I had never seen him so angry since he got a noise bleed that started the apocalypse. Then I noticed the body of a centaur with seven arrows in it lying dead on the ground. "I am Nyssa al gul he-" she tried again. "You think you can scare me from what you are about to say?" Percy asked. Ten men in black stood at Nyssa's side pointing their arrows at Percy. I readied my self to attack.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, I fought and beat Ares at age twelve, held the sky at age fourteen, I FOUGHT KRONOS TWO YEARS LATER AND WON, I WALKED THROUGH THE PIT AND LIVED, I AM A HERO OF TWO GREAT PROPHESIES! I WAS OFFERED TO BE A GOD BUT DECLINED! So what where you going to threaten me with again?" He yelled. Nyssa seemed taken back by this.

Percy smirked and twirled riptide. "As I was saying, bye bitch." With that he charged at the men his anger of Chiron's death was over taking him. But I couldn't let him fight alone. I twirled the blade in my hand and charged. I kicked one of the men out of the big whole the plane made and disarmed the other and used the wind to thrust him backward into the wall knocking him out. I turned to face Percy who's eyes where again normal sea green. Laying at his feet were either unconscious are seriously injured men.

"She's gone," he growled. I looked around and the heir to whatever was gone. I looked into the room and saw the demigods who where able to walk. The Stolls, Chris, and the oracle Rachel Dare. "What's happening?" Chris asked grimacing as he clutched his side. "I don't know," I answered. "What are we going to do then?" Connor asked.

I looked to Percy for the answer. His knuckles where white from gripping Riptide. "We find Annabeth, Piper, Jason's kid, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Clarisse, and anyone we can get out of here," he spoke. "Then what?" Rachel asked. He turned and faced us. "We get to camp half blood, that has a shield from Thalia's tree still, they won't be able to get in," he informed us. "It's a good plan," Travis said. I nodded towards Percy and he smiled.

"You three get to the garage and get the jeeps protect Rachel, we will meet you there by night fall, if we aren't there go ahead without us," he ordered. They nodded and ran out of the room. "And for us?" I asked Percy. He looked down at camp Olympus and saw the fighting taking place. "We get to the center of the city," he said before jumping out of the big house. I followed suit. "Jason one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked him. "Something tells me they won't hesitate to kill, so you don't either, they aren't innocent people," he informed me. "Then what are they?" I asked him confused. He twirled riptide in his hands and I knew he was about to charge forward any second.

"They're monsters."

With that he charged forward and into battle. I followed behind him. We fought as a unit cutting a straight line through the men in black hoods. Percy and I slid into a ally way that cut across to the center of the camp. The men in black hoods dropped all around us cutting us off. I glared at the men and attacked. I swiftly disarmed one and ducked from an attack from the man behind me which caused his sword to embed in his fellow solider. I kicked the third man so hard into the wall I heard his spine snap and his sword clattered out of his hands. I flicked it up to me and into my hand as I faced the third man.

He gave out a battle cry before charging. I used both my swords to block the attack and kicked his knee. He screamed out in pain and I used the sword in my right hand to hit him on the head causing him to crumble to the ground. I looked up and saw Percy fighting four men. He was blocking every attack with riptide at super fast speeds. I ran to help but then Percy switched from offense to defense.

He grabbed one of the mans wrist and drove his sword into another mans gut. He grabbed an arm of an attacked breaking it and gutting the other man. Then it was out of the mans gut slashing a throat out of the other. He then judo flipped the last guy onto the pavement knocking him out. He looked at

Me blood covering his jacket and shirt. "COME ON THE CENTER IS JUST UP AHEAD!" He yelled.

I ran after him and we bolted from the ally way and down the street. I wanted to find Piper and my son and get them to safety and protect them. I trucked through to of the men in black and found my self at the fountain. Which was working. "PERCY!" I yelled. Are eyes met and an understanding came across us. He thrust the water out of the fountain and around him. I summoned lighting and electrocuted the water. Together we willed it to just harm the men in black.

Percy then thrust his arms out wide and the water flew in the center of the camp hitting every enemy causing them to go unconscious. Both of our eyes looked at the demigods standing looking at us. There was atleast one hundred. "ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed running forward. "PERCY!" Annabeth cried running to him. He swept her off his feet and they kissed. I looked around for Piper but instead I heard, "DADDY!" From behind me. I turned around to see my son running towards me Piper not to far behind. "Thank the gods!" I cried out happily as I ran towards them. I picked my six years old son Leo up happily and hugged him while also retrieving one from Piper.

"I thought I lost you," Piper cried. "I'll always be here for you," I informed her. Her smile lit up my world as I kissed her. "Jason! I hate to ruin your moment but we have to go now!" Percy exclaimed. "I looked around confused. "Why?" I asked him. "That's why!" Annabeth said pointing behind us. I looked behind us and saw a couple of tanks. But men in black weren't in it, it had a logo on it that said

Argus

"Why do people who use bow and arrows use PLANES AND TANKS!?" Percy cried out annoyed. "It doesn't matter!" A voice belonging to Reyna called out, " Because we need to run!" No one argued as we sprinted down the street my son in my hands. The tank shot at buildings causing them to block streets like they where keeping us in the main road. I didn't know why untill I saw an army of men In black In front of us. "Fantastic," I grumbled to my self.

We slid to a stop and the women in the black trimmed with red was standing there. In front of her was a man dressed in robes, and to his left a man I the black hood suit but he looked like he was In charge.

The guy in charge held his hand up and they all in sync drew there arrows. I scanned them fro weaknesses. Percy grabbed Annabeth from the front and pulled her back to me. "Look at the heir women's eyes," he ordered. I did and I saw complete doubt and regret. "Can we use that?" I asked. "Not if we don't survive this," Annabeth said. The lead man thrust his arm forward and the arrows came flying.

"Leo close your eyes," I ordered. Leo dug his head into my shoulder. The arrow where flying down towards us and we where stuck. Die by arrow, or by tank. Piper gripped onto my hand and Percy looked like he was preparing for something.

But I couldn't help but feel like it was the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or Arrow.**

 **So um yeah I was gonna update yesterday but I watched Batman V Superman instead. I recommend it because it's amazing. So here's the chapter hope you like it.**

Percy pov.

The arrows where falling down towards us and I had Annabeth behind me. We where stuck and we had no way out. My eyes where darting around still trying to find a way out.

Then a Dragon appeared in front of us and jumped up in the air. "Frank," I breathed out shocked. He was going to sacrifice himself so the rest of us can live. "FRANK NO!" I heard Piper scream. My head snapped around to look for an exit so we didn't become squished. A screech of pain above us told me Frank had been hit. I held in my pain of my close friend dying but a single tear fell out.

I watched as the dragon turned into a man and fell to the ground. "FRAAAANKKK!" I heard Jason yell. The son of mars laid on the ground arrows in his back bleeding out. Anger filled me and I pushed my way through the crowd. Everyone looked at me as if they just realized I was here.

I walked up to Frank and placed my hand on his neck hoping for a pulse. There was none. More tears fell from the first. I turned to the crowd, Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel had made there way to the front. I turned to the enemy glaring at them. The front lines of there group had replaced there bows with swords. It was deadly quiet and both sides where waiting on something to happen.

I stood up and The man in robes gave me a weird look. I took a deep breath and twirled riptide in my hands. I turned to Hazel. "Get Piper and her kid to the garage," I ordered. She nodded and I turned back around towards the enemy. The man in robes gave me a look as if he was asking - what are you going to do kid?

I let out a battle cry that cut through the air and charged forward they men in black charged also letting a battle cry out. I knew Annabeth, and Jason where on my heels hopefully the rest of the demigods as well.

Suddenly I was running towards an army of monsters at camp half blood. Screaming a bloody murder as I trucked through the front line of them and slashing up the second. Skeleton men surrounded me twirling there bone swords. "COME ON!" I yelled.

All at once they attacked. I lunged at the first two knocking there swords away. My instincts told me to duck and I did, leaning backwards seeing swords flying over me. I grabbed onto the bone men wrist pulling my self up. I threw them together and they dissolved into dust. I glared at the two others. I lunged forward cutting off both their heads.

The lushes green of camp half blood turned into blood splattered stone. I looked around and saw two beheaded men at my feet. My eyes widened and I glanced behind me to see two men in black laying on the ground blood pools around there heads. My eyes gazed down to Riptide which was covered in blood.

My eyes widened at what I had done and I couldn't move. Jolting me from my shock was Jason being thrown to the wall next to me. A mint crater had been formed in the wall. "Ow," Jason groaned. I helped him up noticing an alleyway across the battle field. "Jason where does that lead?" I asked him. "Uh, not the garage," he informed me. "Yeah I know this way is to the garage," I said pointing to the wall where Jason had just hit. He glanced behind himself rubbing his head. "Oh yeah," he remarked.

"AHHHH!" A screaming Will flew by us hitting the wall. "Medic," he groaned out. "Dude you are the medic," I informed him. Will's eyes widened and he looked confused. "Really?" He asked shocked. "He is definitely concussed," Jason informed me. I looked back at the battlefield and saw an arrow heading towards Jason.

I tackled him to the ground into the pool of blood Riptide flew from my hands and skidded across the ground . I looked up into the wall and saw the arrow in the crater. I jumped to my feet scanning for the person who shot at my friend. I already lost one today I'm not loosing another.

The heir girl was standing facing towards us. My temper flared again and I started towards her. "Percy!" Jason warned. "Make that crater a hole," I ordered him. "Son of Poseidon, do you think you can face me without a weapon?" She asked me. I smirked and reached into my pocket pulling Riptide out. I uncapped the pen and the sword sprung out. "I'm not unarmed," I growled.

Her eyes widened, we'll all I could see was her eyes so I guess I don't really know what her facial expression was. Dude your thinking to your self again. Sorry. SHUT UP AND FIGHT!

She dropped her bow and pulled her sword out. The sound dropped from the battle it seemed except for the grunts of Jason kicking at the crater. I took a deep breath ignoring my shirt sticking to my stomach from the blood. I heard my shoes scraping against the stone floor as I ran forward.

I swung my blade and frustration ran through me as she ducked under me. I spin on my heel and blocked her incoming attack sparks flying from our blades. We went back and forth and I was starting to gain the advantage. I used the disarming move Luke taught me. He sword flew out of her hand and mine went to her throat.

Her leg thrust up and Riptide flew up in the air. She reached back in her quiver and pulled out an arrow and lunged for me. I grabbed her arm and forced her to the wall next to Jason. I grabbed the arrow from her hand and threw it away. Then I grabbed her and rammed her against the wall multiple times.

She was basically unconscious when I finally decided it would be smart to throw her into the already dented wall. She flew through the wall causing her hood to come off. "Is she dead?" Will asked still out of it. "No, just unconscious... I think," I informed him.

"EVERYBODY THROUGH HERE!" I yelled. Fifty of the demigods ran along with Annabeth and Piper. I noticed the Ares and Hermes cabins staying behind. I saw Clarisse kicking one of the men in black down. "CLARISSE! COME ON!" I yelled motioning for her to come. She shook her head no. "WE WILL HOLD THEM OFF! GO!" She yelled. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL CHRIS?" I exclaimed. She didn't answer but continued to fight. She looked back at me one more time. "GO SEA SPAWN!" She yelled.

I groaned before turning around and running through the newly formed path knowing I would never see the daughter of Ares again. As we where running through the house we broke into the walls began to crack. "Oh no," I exclaimed. "EVERYBODY HURY UP LETS GO!" I yelled pushing the demigods infront of me forward.

Bricks where falling from the sealing and regret filled through me. Ran back through the house a picked up the knocked out girl. I ran back through the building as it was falling down around me. Relief flooded through me as I exited the building. I crouched down and laid her down. "Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked me. "Dude she's the bad guy!" Hazel exclaimed.

"No, she's not," I informed them. "What do you mean Percy, she's with them!"Jason exclaimed. I shook my head as I stood up. "Look at are clothes and then look at hers, tell me

The difference." The fifth demigods did as I asked. "Uh we are in street clothes and she's in assassin gear?" Drew asked. I shook my head.

"See look we have blood all over us," I said pointing to my sleeves and shirt, I them pointed to Jason's shirt to pointing out the blood on it. "And?" Annabeth asked not seeing my point. "She doesn't have any on her! Except for the forehead cut that I inflicted, not even on her wrist, there's not even a smudge," I exclaimed. "He's right," Jason said kneeling down getting a closer look.

"She wasn't killing us," Annabeth exclaimed shocked. "Which means she'll help us get to the garage," I informed them. "But what if she wakes up and she try's to kill all of

Us?" Will asked us rubbing his temple. "Uhhhh, yeah didn't think about that," I informed them. Annabeth gave out an amused laugh. "Of course you didn't seaweed brain of course you didn't," she said smiling. "Let's just get to the garage and if she wakes up, we tie her up or something," Jason offered.

"Or we could handcuff her," Drew offered. I raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "You have handcuffs?" I asked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said pulling them out of her short-short shorts pocket and walking forward. "Why?" Jason asked her. "Oh honey you don't want to know."

"Huh," I murmured as she handcuffed the heir women. "Are we going?" She asked strutting away. "Gods I hate her," Jason murmured. "Agreed," Annabeth and I said at the same time. We looked at each other shocked. "Goals?" Will asked. "Some one get him some nectar," Jason complained. "Yeah here!" A familiar voice of Katie sounded. She appeared from the crowd and handed will a small vile of golden fluid. "Thank you," Will said as he uncorked it and took it like a shot.

"Better?" Katie asked. We watched the wound on Wills head heal. "Way, better so let's go before we all die please," Will pleaded. "Sounds good to me," I said as I walked forward. "Percy, what if she's not willing to help us?" Annabeth asked.

I debated the situation in my head before answering. "Leave her for dead I guess," I answered. Annabeths hand grabbed mine and squeezed. I looked down at her and smiled. She returned the gesture and sighed. "Why do the fates hate us?" She asked me. "I don't know but hopefully a bunch of people trying to kill us for a third time will be enough."

I rapped my arm around her and we walked towards the garage trying to cut out the sounds of the demigods who sacrificed them selves for us to live.


End file.
